I Like You Too
by daily-chan
Summary: A small Sasunaru fic. A shared tent... A kiss. Story better then the summary. First Naruto fic


I LIKE YOU TOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… If I did there would be seen Sasunaru. And Konohamaru (is that spelled right?) would have changed into Sasuke and Naruto making out instead of Sasuke and Sai.

Anyway, this is my first Sasunaru fic…actually my first Naruto fic as well. I know it's not really good but I would really like it if you would still review.

I apologize for the grammar errors, my English isn't flawless '

Sasunaru fic, this means boyXboy pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. If you do read it, then don't complain cause I just warned you.

Uploaded with new dialogue so it's easier to read.

Thanks for the warning **Kaikouken** and** ThisEternalSnowThat'sFalling!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up from a full blather. For a moment he just laid there wondering if he should leave the warmth of his bed or just hold it up. He turned on his side and closed his eyes again in a attempt to go back to sleep. A few moments later he opened them again as his stomach started to hurt. He signed as he flipped on his back. With a soft growl he ran from under need his warm blankets outside the tent and towards the trees. A few moments and a lot of weight less later he appeared inside the tent again. With a small sprint he ran back to his warm bed and buried himself under the blankets as he shivered. Darn cold weather missions.

He stretched under need his blankets before he felt something cuddle against his side, or rather someone. With a slight frown and a small blush he pulled the blankets back a little.

He was met with the brightest blond hair he had ever seen and a smile crept to his lips. He could wake him and accuse him of being a pervert, but he could also let the younger ninja sleep in his arms. He didn't have to think long as he carefully wrapped his arm around the slim shoulders of the other. He felt a hand being wrapped around his torso as the other leaned into the embrace unconsciously.

Another smile escaped him as he looked at his friend and looked over his features. His wild blond hair was quite tame now compared to when he would wear his forehead protector and laid flat against light tanned skin. He moved his gaze lower to the face of the boy and his smile increased. A pair of loving and determent eyes laid hidden under closed eyelashes. Six whiskers, three on either side of the face, marked his cheeks and even though they were scars he though they gave him something rebel-like but didn't decrease his innocent and angelic looks.

He slowly let his fingers slide over his lips who were slightly parted in his sleep. The other shifted slightly under his touch and moaned softly as he let his hand slide over his back. He shivered and slowly opened his eyes revealing two bright blue eyes of a grade he had never seen before by anyone. They were dull with sleep as the boy looked up to him questionable either not realizing their position or not caring. "Sasuke?" "Hm?" "What's wrong?" He looked down at him while a slight blush settled on his cheeks.

For a while Naruto just looked back at him before he shifted a bit. It was then that he realized just in what kind of position they laid.

To Sasuke's pleasure a huge blush spread out over his cheeks as he quickly moved out of his arms. "What do you think you were doing teme!" Suddenly missing the warmth of the others body against his he shivered. "You cuddled against me dobe." Sasuke suppressed a chuckle as his face heated up even more. "C….cuddle? What do you mean!" "Stop yelling dobe, you're gonna wake up the others."

He sat up straight and looked at the fox boy. Even though he tried to keep watching at his face slowly his eyes travelled down his body as he checked him out. It was surprising how muscular his body was and yet so slender. Some skin was exposed outside his t-shirt and boxers and he wondered if his skin would be as soft to touch as it looked. He slowly reached out with his hand only to be slapped away by the other. "What are you doing?" Naruto wasn't yelling anymore and seemed even more flush. As he looked up he realized why. He hadn't even noticed that he had moved so close to the other. They were almost nose to nose. If he reached only slightly forwards he could capture those lips. "Well?" He became aware that a certain boy was looking at him both embarrassed and flushed. "Well what?" he looked up into his eyes. "Well…. will you move away… I want to sleep."

Sasuke blinked and realized he had cornered Naruto into the corner of the tent they shared. "Oh…" He started backing up as his mind formed an idea and he sat back in front of Naruto again. "Why would I want to do that?" "Huh?" Naruto flushed even more as Sasuke moved closer to him, even closer then before. "W…What are you doing?" He asked stuttering as Sasuke took both of his hands and locked them with his own, making their fingers lock. He slowly pulled him towards him and captured his lips with his own. He was slightly surprised at the softness of them as he slightly parted them. He could feel Naruto go numb against him but he didn't really care at that moment as he slowly slide his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. When he didn't feel an objection from the other he moved his tongue around Naruto's.

When he finally got out of breath he let go of Naruto's lips again and opened his eyes. He couldn't suppress a chuckle as he saw the utterly flushed and shocked face before him. Naruto's eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly parted as he stared at him. "Something wrong dobe?" That phrase seemed to pull him out of his shock as he blinked a few time. "What did you do that for!" He hissed. "Cause I wanted to do that." Naruto's eyes once again grew wide. "You….You…wanted to kiss me?" Sasuke nodded. "Got a problem with that dobe?" "Don't call me that teme!" Anger flashed through Naruto's eyes as he flew his fist at Sasuke. He could easily catch the fist and pushed Naruto against the blankets on the ground. He leaned over him.

"I asked if you had a problem with that." He repeated softly as he looked into Naruto's shocked eyes. ".N...No." "Good, then kiss me back this time." "This time…?" Confusion flashed over Naruto's face before Sasuke captured their lips together again. He gasped when he felt a tongue slid over his lips trying to part them. He felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him and pull him close. As their bodies connected Naruto's mind locked itself from any thoughts as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much force as the other. He laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed himself against him.

When they broke apart for air again they didn't let go of each other but looked at each other. "S…Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked. "Naruto."

Naruto's face was flushed and his blue eyes slightly dazzled. "Why did you kiss me?" The question didn't surprised Sasuke and a slight smile crossed his face. "Because I like you." "Like me?" "Yeah." Naruto blinked. "Oh." He laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder and held him. He blushed again as he felt that Sasuke pulled him down again. "Sasuke?" He looked up to him as he saw that Sasuke laid down beside him and pull him close again. "Just…let me hold you for tonight." He laid his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close so they were lying like before. Naruto laid his head down again and laid his arm around Sasuke's torso. "You can hold me whenever you want to." He smiled as he closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled but didn't answer as he too closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kakashi-sensei separated them into two pairs to follow some trails and they had been walking for hours when they realized they were lost. Naruto signed as he leaned against a tree. "We're lost aren't we?" He was wearing a black shirt with orange sleeves and tight black pants. Sasuke looked over at him and smirked as he walked to him. "Kakashi-sensei will send his dogs to look out for us."

Naruto looked up when he saw Sasuke moving really close to him. "What are you doing?" His face flushed up as Sasuke pushed him against the tree locking his arms above him with one of his own hands. "Sasuke?" Deep black eyes looking into his own and smirked before he captured his lips. Naruto didn't fight him as he moved into the kiss and closed his eyes as well. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment till Sasuke pushed himself against Naruto making the other gasp into his mouth.

When he let go of his lips again Naruto's face was flushed and his blue eyes looked at him in huge surprise. He let go of Naruto's arms and pulled him against him as he held him into a hug. "Sasuke?" "You said yourself, I could hold you whenever I wanted to." Blue eyes grew wide before settling back to normal and looked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" "Hm?" He said as he looked down at him. "I like you to." Naruto's face flushed as he laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close to kiss him. The other happily kissed him back before they both leaned into a warm and loving hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erm…yeah. I know it's not really great. I'm not really good at writing pairings yet, but I'll be working on it

Read and review please so you can tell me what you thought about it

any suggestions on changes, idea's and tips are highly appreciated. I have still a lot to learn about writing fics and i can use all the help i can get

Flames are tolerated….just…spare me….please?


End file.
